


Kim Namjoon is hot, hot, hot!

by superdeanlover



Series: Two times Jin teased Namjoon and one time Namjoon paid him back [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: There has been a sudden change with BTS leader Kim Namjoon. He was looking hot, hot, hot, and fellow member Jin has noticed. Kim Namjoon was a jerk!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> The winking almost ended me and so here it is.

Kim Namjoon had it out for him. 

Jin had spent the Wings comeback attempting but failing to ignore the man. His handsome, sexy, and talented Namjoon had changed and now his charms were there for everyone to see. The gods were punishing him, and he was suffering every time he looked Namjoon’s way. 

Jin was Namjoon trash and he knew it, but now the members and the world did too. 

It started with Jimin. During a BTS update, Jimin had decided to say that he and Namjoon were a married couple. Namjoon good naturedly acted surprised then smiled brightly when Jimin said Jin was the girl. Those jerks! But when Jin looked back at the video Namjoon had looked so happy and pleased that Jin’s heart had done three somersaults and twist landing.

Anytime he was within 10 paces of Namjoon, Jin would start panting like a puppy. All he wanted was to unwrap the neckscarves he work and lick up the v opening of his shirts. Jin assumed that Namjoon was oblivious to this new effect on him but he was wrong. 

It happened at a fan-signing. 

Namjoon was wearing cat ears that fan had given him. It was truly unfair for him to look so cute. The red jacket with black sleeves looked great on him even as Namjoon stuffed his face with candy. He smiled constantly joking around flashing his adorable dimples at everyone. Jin forced himself to focus on the fan-signing. 

Jin was talking when he accidentally looked Namjoon’s way just to see him smile. It was that smile that almost did him in. It had an edge to it like Namjoon also thought of all the nights they had shared together naked. Naturally, Jin was already talking himself out of thinking this was the case when the jerk winked at him. 

Jin just looked away. Hard pass, hell no! They were in a room full of people and still had a schedule to complete. Jin had the vague thought that it was still possible to think even though his heart was in his throat ready to jump and land at Namjoon’s feet. While his dick twitched in his pants. 

His breath got ragged even as he tried to focus back on work. But Namjoon tapped his arm and sent him a kiss. It looked sweet really like it was friendly, but it was not. 

Namjoon was out for his heart. The whole fan-signing Namjoon watched him. Fought with him over a chip from Jungguk, and just got too close. 

Jin spoke to Kookie and took the keys for the room he was supposed to share with Namjoon. Kookie would go play with Jimin and Tey anyway so Jin didn’t feel as guilty. He would make it up to them. 

**  
Namjoon finally made it back to his room. His meeting with their manager went well. Everything they had wished for was happening it was amazing. But it wasn’t just Namjoon’s professional life that was going well, things were amazing with Jin. After months, conversations, and some amazing sex, he had to admit he was wrong in his reaction towards Ken. 

While he was willing to accept his mistake, Jin refused to acknowledge that those feelings of possessiveness are real, and an honest reaction. As a result, Namjoon had taken to teasing Jin at every turn. Now Namjoon toyed with the idea of flirting with a guy, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he decided to flirt with Jin and outrageously. His Seokjin was a beautiful flirt, but Jin needed to learn that Namjoon could do the same. 

Namjoon hoped that the constant state of sexual tension he was keeping Jin was working since he was teasing himself to death as well. Touching, winking, and smiling at Jin was harder because Namjoon just wanted to be with him. 

Namjoon considered texting Jin to get a late dinner. He was already imagining teasing Jin and then giving him a hot and hungry kiss before sending him away to his own bed unsatisfied. The idea of that made him smile when he opened the door of his hotel room to see Jin naked on his bed. 

Namjoon felt all the saliva evaporate from his mouth. Jin was already hard and smiling at Namjoon. He felt himself go hard and started to undress. His fingers itched to touch Jin betrayed him by not letting him undress fast enough. His fingers twitched and struggled against the buttons of his shirt and pants. When he was completely naked he walked to the side of the bed to stare down at Jin who just smiled at him. 

He was perfect. Jin’s skin was smooth, pale, and to Namjoon’s delight still marked with his bites from the last time they’d had sex. They had taken each other in all kinds of erotic positions. Jin was flexible as many fans knew, but seeing the marks on Jin’s skin was the sexiest thing ever. 

Namjoon climbed on the bed and worked his way up Jin’s body covering it with soft kisses and hungry bites. He could spend hours kissing Jin and tonight he would. He kissed the side of Jin’s neck and his lips parted and let out a moan. That slight moan and parting of lips snapped the little bit of control Namjoon was keeping in check. It was hard to remain in control around Jin. 

Namjoon knew his hands were too rough on Jin’s soft skin. Every time, Namjoon tried to soften his hands Jin grinded and moved under him. He felt Jin run his hands all over him.  
They were rough. In quick grabs, Jin took what Namjoon offered and gave back what he liked and wanted. There was such desperation between them even as they spent every second together. 

Namjoon was rough and reckless and didn’t consider the pain or bruises they would both hide tomorrow. 

When Namjoon felt like he’d die if he didn’t get inside of Jin, he felt Jin push against his chest. “Stop,” Jin said breathlessly. Namjoon was ready to beg if necessary. “Jin.” 

“No Namjoon, its my turn. Lay on your back.” Namjoon only listened because Jin kept on touching him. 

Namjoon closed his eyes and let himself get taken. He felt Jin put noisy kisses down his neck slowly fanning the fires of desire. Namjoon bit his lip letting Jin have his fun. When Jin wrapped his perfect lips around him, Namjoon cried out in earnest. He could feel Jin’s hands pumping him as his lips wrapped tightly around him, but it was the slight swirl of his tone that had him arching his back. Right when Namjoon thought he was going to explode, he felt Jin pull away. 

Jin kissed his lips softly. “I want to ride you tonight,” he whispered against Namjoon’s lips. Namjoon felt himself nod and moved to lay on his back before Jin reached out to stop him. “No, I want to look at you when I am inside you.” 

Namjoon felt Jin reach for the lube the kept on the side table. A minute later he felt Jin’s fingers probing for entrance. 

Namjoon let out a hiss when he felt Jin’s finger slide inside of him with little resistance. “Am I hurting you?” He heard Jin ask. 

“Yes,” Namjoon replied. “Its amazing.” Jin continued stretching Namjoon until he was ready for him. 

Jin entered Namjoon slowly and with care. His strokes were patient and steady. Namjoon closed his eyes and grit his teeth to prevent him from yelling out again. He wouldn’t rush Jin. If this was his punishment for teasing Jin, he would pay it. Fair was only fair. 

Namjoon could feel small jerks breaking Jin’s rhythm. Then he felt Jin place sloppy open mouth kisses along his neck and picking up the pace. When Jin slid one hand under him to angle his hips better and the other in his hair. All Namjoon could do was let himself be taken and stare at Jin. He looked glorious. Jin’s lips were glossy and swollen from their kisses. The man was sin. Namjoon closed his eyes as the wetness from Jin filled him as his own covered their stomachs. 

Jin planted one a soft kiss on his lips and put their foreheads together to catch his breath. 

“Alright, are you ready?” Jin asked a few moments later. Namjoon just nodded. “Ok, one, two, and three run run run.” 

Jin pulled out of Namjoon made way so that he could run to the bathroom before they made a bigger mess on the bed. 

Namjoon watched as Jin walked into the bathroom after him still naked. He watched as Jin calmly started to run the water for his shower. This was a routine that they had perfected. The dismount as Namjoon liked to call it. 

The first few times they’d had sex, they had both passed out and woke up filthy. It never failed to amuse him that it was Jin who counted down for them to separate and go clean up. Jin also always showered first. While Namjoon showered, Jin remade the bed or changed the sheets if it was necessary. They tried sharing the shower a few times but they either got distracted or one of them ended up standing in the cold without hot water. 

“You’re a real jerk you know.” Jin raised his voice over the noise of the shower. 

“Really?” Namjoon replied as he walked to pull back the curtain. 

“Yes,” Jin said as he distributed shampoo through his pink hair. “If you keep that up everyone is going to notice. They’ll be a scandal.” He finished with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“It’s not like everyone doesn’t know already.” This fact was pretty much true. Namjoon had tried to keep things between him and Jin professional; but when things changed between them he had spoken to Yoongi and Hoseok. 

The reactions from Hoseok and Yoongi couldn’t have been more different. Hoseok had congratulated him. He joked that it had taken them long enough until Yoongi spoke up. It warmed Namjoon’s heart to see Hoseok hold Yoongi’s hand under the table. Yoongi had been hesitant about it explaining everything that could happen and go wrong. There would be a scandal, how would the relationship affect the dynamic of the group and other points. But at the end, Yoongi being loyal had supported them. 

Namjoon knew how hard it could be on them to have a scandal so early in their career, but he loved Jin. 

The kids, Kookie, Tae, and Jimin had just always accepted there was something between them. They were a married couple: the mom and dad. Namjoon was grateful for all of them. 

The crew also didn’t ask questions when Jin started to show up with hickies on his body. And when Namjoon, showed up with matching ones, a few eyebrows had been raised but nothing had been said. Even Bang Pdnim had simply asked Namjoon if he was sure. Namjoon had looked over to the waiting room where Jin was siting patiently, back straight looking determined and answered yes. If something happened they would deal with it and work it out, between Namjoon and Jin, between BTS, between BigHit if something happened they would work it out. 

Jin smacked his ass as he walked out of the shower. “Shower you filthy jerk, I want some dinner.” 

Yes, Namjoon thought. They would work it out.


End file.
